What Happened?
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is brutally attacked on her way home from work one night. Elliot wants to find her attacker and get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow Liv," said Elliot.

"Bye. Have a good night," replied Olivia.

Olivia walked out of the squadroom and down the street to the bus stop. Before she reached it, however, a loud bang startled her. Before she could turn around and defend herself, she felt a sharp blow on the back of her head. Olivia dropped to the ground but kept her eyes open, trying to see who had hurt her. After a few minutes, Olivia felt another sharp blow on her back that was quickly followed by another blow to her stomach. As Olivia bent forward, she felt someone drag her to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Olivia.

"None of your business _Detective_ Benson. Let's just say I'm your worst nightmare," answered Olivia's attacker.

Before another word could be said, the guy that had started to attack Olivia dropped his pants. Olivia didn't want to be raped and she tried to get away. The attacker pulled his pants back up, picked up a piece of wood and chased Olivia. She made it to the end of the street before the attacker caught up to her. The attacker lifted the wood and hit Olivia across the back of her head.

Suddenly, the attacker dropped the wood and ran. Olivia could hear laughter coming from the other side of the street and she knew that they had scared off the attacker. Olivia slowly got to her feet and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Olivia looked in front of her and saw that she was only a block away from the squadroom.

Within a few minutes, Olivia had reached the front of the NYPD building. She was out of breath and was sore. Black spots had started to form at the corners of her vision. Olivia pulled the door open and staggered into the building. Silently grateful that she didn't meet anyone, Olivia walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Olivia hit the button for the fifth floor, hoping that Elliot hadn't left yet.

When the doors opened, Olivia stumbled out and headed toward the squadroom. She could see her partner at his desk.

"Elliot," said Olivia. Her voice was somewhat dimmer than usual.

Elliot looked up at the sound of his name and gasped. He rushed over to his partner who was slumped against the wall. Her eyes were barely open but she was still awake.

"Liv, who did this?" asked Elliot as he helped her over to the seat next to his desk.

"I don't know," said Olivia. She looked up into her partner's eyes.

"Okay, it's okay. You'll be alright. I promise." At that point, a door quietly shut behind them. Cragen turned around and the files that had been in his hands dropped to the floor.

Cragen pulled out his phone and dialled 911 as he ran over to his two best detectives.

"What happened?" asked Cragen.

"I don't know. She left about ten minutes ago. She walked in here a moment ago covered in blood and looking like she was about to pass out," answered Elliot as he lifted a glass of water to Olivia's lips.

"Do you want to go to the hospital with her?"

"Yeah. I may as well. Olivia's the only woman that truly cares about me. Kathy left me and took the kids. I'm alone now. Besides, going to my apartment means that I'll most likely smash some things in anger."

Cragen nodded and bent down next to Olivia. During their quick conversation, neither of the guys had noticed that Olivia had slid out of her seat slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia, sweetie, stay with me. Keep your eyes open honey," whispered Elliot. He was sitting in the ambulance with Olivia.

"Don't leave me El," said Olivia.

Elliot squeezed his partner's hand gently to reassure her that everything was okay. He didn't let go until he heard the heart monitor beep loudly and faster than normal.

"What's going on?" asked Elliot.

"She's coding. Do you know CPR?" asked the paramedic.

"Of course."

"I want you to do the chest compressions please."

Elliot spent the rest of the ambulance ride trying to get Olivia to wake up.

"What have got?" called a doctor as the paramedics and Elliot wheeled Olivia into the emergency department of Mercy General Hospital.

"Forty-two year old female, assaulted and possibly raped. She's unconscious and we had to give her CPR," replied one of the paramedics.

The doctor looked at Olivia and sighed. Elliot looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything.

"Detective Stabler?" asked a nurse.

"Yes," replied Elliot. He hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep.

"I'm Nurse Sandra. I have an update on Miss Benson's condition. The rape kit turned up negative for anything. She wasn't raped. She is still in surgery. Some of the injuries she sustained caused internal bleeding but the doctor has sewn the injured organ. Miss Benson seems to have had similar injuries early in life. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I know she had some trouble growing up. I also know that her mother was violent toward her. I've never been able to get much from Olivia on that subject."

"Maybe I should tell you then."

"Sorry?"

"I met Olivia when she was eight."

"What happened?"

"Olivia was badly injured for an eight year old. She was brought in by ambulance. It was around midnight and I was the only nurse in the children's ward. We had a doctor on call, but she was attending to another little girl. When I rushed over to help the paramedics, I saw her face. It was covered in bruises. I asked what had happened and the paramedics told me that she was covered in cuts and bruises. I read the chart after that and I saw that Olivia had told the medics that her mother had been the one to hurt her."

"Does Olivia remember this?"

"She may remember now. The last time I saw her was before she joined the academy. She still didn't remember at that time and I couldn't tell her."

"Okay. How long was she in hospital?"

"Five days. She was fine after three days but the doctor didn't want to send her home yet. We called ACS but they couldn't find anything. They wouldn't take the word of an eight year old even though she was best friends with Olivia and pretty much knew everything."

"Alright. Will you let me know when she's out of surgery? I need to talk to my boss."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Elliot. How's Olivia?" asked Cragen.

"She's in surgery. The nurse told me that it shouldn't be much longer. The doctor stitched up the injured organ. They're just finishing up the rest of the stitches," replied Elliot.

"Did she tell you anything in the ambulance?"

"She fell unconscious the minute the doors closed. I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"This has happened before. The injuries were similar. When Olivia was eight, her mother injured her. She was in hospital for five days."

"Does Olivia know that you know?"

"No. She doesn't even remember it."

"How do you know then?"

"Nurse Sandra told me. Sandra looked after Olivia quite a lot after that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Detective Stabler?" called Sandra.

"Yes?" replied Elliot.

"Olivia's awake if you want to talk to her. She's weak though. Take it easy. I'll be in to check her later."

"Thanks. What room is she in?"

"103. Just down the hall."

Elliot and Cragen both stood up as Sandra left and made their way down to Olivia's room. Elliot kept telling himself that Olivia was bound to look horrible but he was still shocked when he knocked on the door.

Olivia was covered in bandages. An IV was running from a bag on a pole next to the bed into Olivia's right hand. The screen next to the bed was monitoring Olivia's heartbeat, blood pressure and pulse. An oxygen tube had been placed under Olivia's nose.

As Elliot opened the door into Olivia's room, he felt himself crumbling from within. His tough partner, the one person that could always be counted on to never show her feelings or let anyone know when she was hurting, was lying in a hospital bed. It was obvious when she moved to face the door that she was in pain. Elliot had never felt sorrier for anyone.

It was a fact that where Olivia was concerned, everyone had a soft spot. To Cragen, Olivia was like a daughter. She was his favourite detective and everyone knew it. It wasn't just the fact that Olivia had had the worst possible childhood, it was that she had grown up to feel like she was only good enough to be someone's punching bag.

For Fin and Munch, Olivia was like a sister. They wanted to protect her from everything. They didn't know about her past but they still loved and cared about her.

To Elliot, Olivia was a sister. She was also his best friend. She had been there for him when Kathy had taken the kids and left. She had been there to comfort him after a tough case. She was always coming to the rescue. Olivia's past was one of the biggest driving forces for Elliot to protect her. He didn't want to lose Olivia. Elliot had been on the force for almost twenty years now. Eleven of those years had been with Olivia. She was by far the best partner he had ever had.

Elliot opened the door fully and walked in with Cragen close behind. Elliot immediately grabbed a chair from near the window and put it next to the bed. Olivia was watching him from the bed and Elliot couldn't help but smile when he sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Elliot sat down, Olivia reached out with her left hand. She grabbed her partner's hand and felt him squeeze hers. Immediately, a wave of relief washed over Olivia. She felt safe with Elliot next to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elliot.

"Tired," whispered Olivia.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Everything's just fuzzy. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. You turned up at the squadroom ten minutes after leaving covered in blood and looking as though you were going to collapse at any moment. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fuzzy bits and pieces of the week. How long ago did this happen?"

"A few hours."

"Oh, okay. Hi Captain." Olivia's voice was cheerful now.

"Hey Livia," replied Cragen.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not honey. I'm just tired."

"You're lying but that's okay."

After a few minutes, a knock on the door startled the three cops out of their comfortable silence. Sandra walked in and smiled at her friend. Olivia smiled back and said hi.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" asked Sandra.

"Tired," replied Olivia.

Sandra smiled and adjusted the IV bag before leaving. Olivia fell asleep shortly after that.

"What's wrong Elliot?" asked Cragen.

"She's just an innocent young woman. She doesn't deserve this Captain," replied Elliot.

"I know she doesn't. The only thing we can do is find the person that attacked her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cragen," said the SVU captain when he answered his phone.

It was the next morning and Cragen had just sat down at his desk.

"Captain Cragen, it's Captain Donahue from the street department. We got a call earlier and we found one of your detectives' blood at the scene. It matched Detective Benson," replied the caller.

"Thanks Donahue. Olivia's at the hospital actually. Are there any cameras in the area?"

"Yeah. We got the guy that attacked her in our lock-up. Do you want him sent up to you?"

"Yes please Donahue. Oh, by the way, you can have the case. Olivia wasn't raped."

"That's fine. I thought that you might want the case so that your detective will feel more comfortable in an interview. If you don't want the case though, I'll conduct the interview."

"That'd be great. I can send her partner with her for the interview."

"Okay. When can she come down?"

"Tomorrow morning. She'll be leaving in the morning. I'll send her over when she gets here."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

"Hey Liv, Captain Donahue is waiting for you downstairs. He wants to speak to you," Cragen told Olivia.

"About what?"

"Your attack. I know its still fuzzy, but just tell him what you can. He won't pressure you or force you or anything."

"Can you come?"

"Sure. What about Elliot though?"

"He's speaking to Melinda."

"Okay, I'll come then."

"Thank you Captain."

* * *

"Ah, Captain Cragen, Detective Benson, come in," said Donahue when he saw that Olivia and Cragen were walking towards his office.

"Thank you Captain Donahue. Olivia's partner is busy, so I'm staying with her," Cragen said to Donahue.

"That's fine. Have a seat guys." Donahue pointed towards a couch and Olivia sat on it with Cragen next to her.

"Thank you," Olivia said quietly. Cragen knew immediately that she wasn't just uncomfortable, she was scared.

"Detective Benson..."

"Olivia."

"Olivia, I need to ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer me, I won't force you to, but I would like to be able to help you."

"I know. I don't really remember much though."

"That's okay. What can you tell me about the person that attacked you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"That's okay. What can you tell me about the person that attacked you?"

Olivia closed her eyes briefly as she thought, yet again, about the attack that had left her hospitalized and scared. Elliot had been trying to help her remember what had happened to her, and she had been able to remember some things, but the most important parts were still fuzzy. Olivia was getting frustrated with her inability to recall anything important, and she had already burst into tears twice while she had been in the hospital. Her doctor had said that she would remember everything in a few days, once she had healed a little more, but it was taking too long and it was annoying Olivia more than anything else ever had.

"It was a guy. He was taller than me but shorter than my partner so that makes him about six foot, give or take a couple of inches. He had horrible breath and bad body odor. I'm not sure what he looks like, and I don't remember if he said anything to me. Sorry."

"That's alright Olivia. What happened?"

"He came out of nowhere. I was heading to the bus stop down the road from here and I remember that it was pretty dark outside. I remember being pushed onto the ground but that's about all I can remember right now."

"Okay. We'll get him, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I will keep my promise, no matter how long it takes to fulfill it."

"Thanks Captain."

"Olivia, I have one more question for you. If we catch the guy, will you testify in court?"

"Uh, um, if I have to, I will. I'd rather not."

"Okay."

Olivia stood up and thanked Donahue. She walked out of his office and headed back upstairs to the SVU squad room with Cragen tagging along behind her.

* * *

"Hey Liv, where have you been?" asked Elliot.

"Talking to Captain Donahue," answered Olivia.

"Who's that?"

"He works in the CAP unit on level three."

"CAP?"

"You know, Crimes Against the Person."

"Oh. I've never heard of him. What did he want?"

"He's in charge of the investigation into the guy that attacked me. They got him on camera."

"What did he need from you then?"

"My statement, I guess."

"Are you alright Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Liv. We've been working together for the last eleven years. I know when you aren't telling me the truth."

Olivia smiled at her partner. He was right. She was lying and she knew that he knew she was.


End file.
